


2017年前的诗歌总结

by daceice



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daceice/pseuds/daceice





	2017年前的诗歌总结

20171024 吴淞炮台湾国家湿地公园

缓坡，绿阶，矮树林，别样小径。  
浅溪，蓬草，贯鱼群，纤影游弋。  
木台，沉舟，淡光晕，斑驳阴翳。  
九曲之外，有风拂面，豁然开朗。  
芦苇荡，远船航，涛声隐，汽笛鸣。  
歌以伴步，长阶通远，亲水近天。  
波涛粼，石浪滚，江风飒，微凉秋。

20170130 美战天海的印象打油

看不见你的身影，  
听不见你的声音，  
却依旧知道你在那里，  
在心底清楚地知道着。  
哪怕周围只剩下一片黑暗，  
绝望笼罩这世界，  
我也依旧坚定地向那里伸出手去，  
直到与你紧紧相握。  
这世上若有天堂，  
那便是在你的身旁。

2016.6.28 人生日常  
【BGM：卒業ソング（whiteeeen）】

今天是否也兴致缺缺，  
循规蹈矩地过着平凡的一天。  
从早到晚都好好地在生活，  
用微笑支撑起这个世界。

从来不给别人添麻烦，  
偶尔还会行些小善。  
从来也不做大的挑战，  
却毫不吝啬为别人喝彩。

但是有一天你却发现，  
眼前的每一秒都那么熟悉。  
就仿佛做了一场预知的梦，  
将未来的一切都道尽。

这熟悉的感觉让生活变得简单，  
简单得就好像儿时的拼图。  
只要将碎片从昨天的画布上揭下，  
就能拼凑出同样美好的明天。

即便拼了一年又一年，  
直到碎片全都磨到褪色，  
你也从未想要将它舍弃，  
这伴随你平凡过往的回忆。

当有人向你展示更美的画卷，  
你却微笑着摇头拒绝。  
因为这副陈旧的拼图，  
是你获得美好明天的方式。

然而当我们的生命走到尽头，  
在遥远的三途河畔徘徊，  
手中捧着孤零零的唯一的拼图的你，  
却羡慕地看着别人手中的五彩斑斓。

那时的你是否会遗憾，  
那时的你是否会悔恨，  
那时候的你是否还会依旧微笑着说，  
这就是我的人生。

2016.5.26 N X Touya

你现在正在哪里？  
你又要去到哪里？  
你是否正走在，  
我们曾经走过的路上？

第一次相遇的光景，  
我至今记忆犹新。  
如果没有那时的驻足，  
是否就错过了最初的你。

你曾经问过的问题，  
你曾经给过的答案。  
我想了很久也无法确信，  
那会是这个世界的真理。

那天在你的城堡的对战，  
我想我并没有获得胜利。  
因为你决绝的离开，  
让我倍感挫败。

想要回到摩天轮上的那一天，  
你对我说出心中的话语。  
无论欢乐还是痛苦，  
至少你还在那里。

你现在正在哪里？  
你又要去到哪里？  
你现在正在哪里？  
那将是我要去的地方。

2016.5.24 乘龙

在橘子群岛遇到了一头  
喜欢载人的乘龙  
它向我露出了宽敞的背  
我们便一起去旅行

风和日丽的时候  
乘龙游在平静的海面上  
呼吸着海风的味道  
哼唱着旅行者之歌  
刮风下雨的时候  
在小岛的洞窟里  
我们依偎在一起取暖  
在涛声中进入梦乡

离别的时候  
我向它用力挥手  
绝不让眼泪掉下来  
要笑着说回头见

2016.5.22 星空剧院  
  
今夜的星空由谁来主演？  
昨夜的故事还记忆犹新。  
带着期盼的心情钻入被窝，  
那里是第一排的坐席。  
悄悄地拉开幕布的一角，  
啊，演出刚好开始了。

2016.4.19 阿克琉斯  
  
英雄在怒吼，  
失去挚友的悲痛萦满心头。  
他已不为任何人而战，  
只为用这一腔怒火将仇敌烧尽。

而那卑鄙的冷箭，  
却如暗藏潜伏的毒蛇，  
在告密者的指引下，  
咬向他唯一脆弱的脚踵。

英雄在怒吼，  
他的生命却已走到了尽头。  
就算是他的女神母亲，  
也无法改变那可怕的预言降临。

美丽的女神啊，以泪洗面。  
年迈的英雄啊，以白发相送。  
而他们年轻勇敢的孩子却已死去，  
死在那战场之上，  
是英雄最光荣的宿命。

人们给予他最隆重的葬礼，  
却无法弥补失去生的遗憾。  
父母啊，思念着爱子，  
双手所能抚摸的，  
却只有那冰冷的墓碑。

慈悲的梦之神啊，  
可否将他的灵魂唤来。  
在那虚幻的梦境之中，  
再一次地摩挲那熟悉的脸庞。

0916 日本短歌11改  
  
细雨扁舟蓑笠翁，  
四海茫茫，  
远山虚绿影，  
韵意在心中。

【落花有意】

寒纱冷光影映窗，剪烛灯摇思心晃。  
红妆云鬓绫罗裳，谁人点唇谁人赏。  
花有意，随风千里飘。  
水无情，自流任迢迢。  
我有情，也来歌一章。  
君无心，孤音独断肠。

【一周心情】

星期一的早晨，下不晴的雨。惆怅的心。  
星期二的早晨，嘈杂的车厢。烦躁的心。  
星期三的早晨，些许的困倦。慵懒的心。  
星期四的早晨，漫长的步途。悠然的心。  
星期五的早晨，遥远的天空。想念的心。

【［78会诗］席慕容的七里香】  
  
藤蔓从不愿离开枯木  
纠缠的诺言致死方休

秋千上蓦然的相识  
抹不去的记忆全赠给泪

当锁与结全部破碎  
曾经的诺言可能将你唤回  
是否还拥抱  
或者只给我虚无的思念

【奇迹之海 填词】

狂沙抚千城空寂，  
驼铃声声夕途漫长。  
落魄尽天涯无根，  
谁知命途前路何方。

任漂泊不曾忘乡，  
千寻难觅归途渺茫，  
唯冢天涯，魂四方。

缘何独倚望天际，  
雁归无休君盼谁人。  
盼不来乡音曾谙，  
难望乡容千里之外。

犹记得稚子容颜，  
而今染尽沧桑难寻。  
恍惚昨夜，今安在？

风轻吟，附耳道来盼切的声音。  
梦（中）寻路，难回千年长思忆的土地。  
道无终，踏破尘沙轮回方结束。  
心已安然，身死何方无妨魂归去，（梦中乡）

【无题 - 一滴水声叮咚】

一滴，水声叮咚，轻波微漾，静谧安详。  
落叶，自天而降，醒一梦，泣一殇。

【无题 - 伶音正酣唱】5.5

伶音正酣唱，相思却成惘。谁人月下复惆怅，牵动我情殇。  
无谓海阔天涯，无谓月缺盈啊。只是生死两茫难相望，尘世独漫长。

【无题 – 夜莺在我耳边轻声细语】

夜莺在我耳边轻声细语，唱着美丽的哀歌谁听。  
忘不尽过往尘事如烟，唯有泣雨天明。

【虚无的王者 - bgm：媛星】

夕阳渐渐暗去，就像你曾经明亮的眼慢慢闭上。  
黑色笼罩大地，当这个世界沉入梦的时间。  
你所怀念的一切，都在梦的世界里再次出现。  
就好像从不曾失去一般，静静地在那里。  
你不忍心触碰，生怕这脆弱的假象陡然碎裂。  
在冰蓝之月的注视下，虚假的城市灯火通明。  
而你却站在彼岸遥望，无形的桎梏困住了你的脚步。  
流星突然划过天际，犹如你默默流下的泪水。  
然而却已无人再能倾听你的悲伤，哪怕它早已充满这世界的每个角落。  
而当月的轮廓逐渐模糊，黎明终将到来。  
梦中的一切再次湮灭，珍贵的东西再次失去，你却无法挽回任何。

【虚无的王者】

你剜下左眼化作红日，你剜下右眼化作银月。  
你的双眼注视着世界，这个世界却徒余荒凉。  
黑色的住民无尽地徘徊，日复一日地重复着那一天。  
他们永远不知道明天，因为他们早已没有明天。  
无名的风吹起苍白的沙尘才是这个世界真正的模样。  
曾经的家园只剩下孤高的廊柱，满怀悲怆地指向天际。  
死亡也已不再眷恋这片土地，无法给予最永恒的安详。  
在生亦死的夹缝间徘徊的住民，犹如沙尘一般无助而绝望。  
而王者头戴破碎的皇冠，在阳光下折射出讽刺的光芒。

【虚无的王者相关】

这里是理想的国度，没有饥饿也没有寒冷。人们悠闲地活着，日复一日，终生皆平等。  
这里是虚妄的国度，没有饱餐也没有温暖。人们荒诞地活着，年复一年，众生皆同相。

【虚无的王者 - 七个盒子】

在生日的派对上，我收到了七份礼物，  
红橙黄绿青蓝紫，像彩虹一样堆在面前。  
我打开了第一个盒子，里面装着一把钥匙，  
最睿智的长老告诉我，那将开启灾祸的大门。  
我打开了第二个盒子，里面放着一把匕首，  
最英勇的将军告诉我，我要为自己而战。  
我打开了第三个盒子，里面放着王冠，  
最伟大的父王告诉我，我终有一天也会成为王。  
我打开了第四个盒子，里面放着镶着画像的项链，  
最慈爱的母后告诉我，永远不要忘记爱的存在。  
我打开了第五个盒子，里面弹出一个小丑，  
小丑滑稽地笑着，不停地喊着生日快乐。  
我打开第六个盒子，里面放了一面盾，  
最忠诚的下仆们告诉我，他们将誓死守在我的身边。  
我打开了第七个盒子，一道道金光从盒中飞出，照亮了一切。  
可没有人在说话，那是一份谁也不知道的神秘礼物。

【《指间花》尾诗】

绯红之花虚无影  
花开之音静无声  
花在哪儿  
花在哪儿  
春又在哪儿

山间原野花不见  
木林渠涧春不来  
是谁藏起来  
藏起来  
怎么找不到

你的手中藏着花  
我的手中藏着春  
花开不败  
开不败  
春亦不凋零

【［圣斗士］清影】

花　已经凋零  
菩提横卧  
双树是你的墓葬之地  
沙罗飘香　永远

人之身  
何能承载神之灵  
你也只是　命运的玩偶  
只不过　扯上那最高贵的线

花常弄影  
清影幽幽  
而今　只有这苍白性灵  
燃烧于　正义的火炎

魂　不归  
身死无悔  
沙罗清影犹在  
只是　恍惚难见

【爱人】哈洛克船长

《Side M》  
冷情的爱人啊，你去了哪里？  
留我一个人在宇宙的中心漫长等待。  
冷情的爱人啊，你去了哪里？  
约定的时刻已到来。

修长的指尖滑过冰冷的琴弦，  
奏出琴音叮咚，在星际间回响。  
白皙的肌肤滴出红色的泪珠，  
落入心河的孤泣，犹如亘古的悲怆。

宇宙都在共鸣，星辰也来齐唱，  
和着我声声的呼唤，随风飘向远方。  
歌声突破天际，瞬息穿越光年，  
载着我深邃的思念，去往有你的他乡。

等着你，等着你，在约定的地方，  
等着你，等着你，在命运的前方，  
等着你，永远地等着你……

《Side E》  
愚蠢的爱人啊，你在哪里？  
是否还在继续着那徒然的流浪？  
愚蠢的爱人啊，你在哪里？  
是否早已将我遗忘？

曾经的红颜，在纷乱之中舍弃，  
换来了那一个，不屈的灵魂。  
曾经的柔情，在战火之中泯灭，  
铸造出那一颗，冷酷的心。

像战士一样刚毅，像勇者一样坚强，  
我不是懦弱的女子，不需要他人的垂怜。  
我便是战士，我便是勇者。  
乘上我伟大的航舰，征服星河浩瀚。

我与你并肩，我与你同行，  
那是我独特的爱你的方式。  
而你孤单的背影，却渐行渐远，  
直到我的世界再没有你的踪迹。

愚蠢的爱人啊，你在哪里？  
是否还在继续着那执着的流浪？  
愚蠢的爱人啊，你在哪里？  
是否早已将我的爱埋葬？

20150627 《血月》仿《孤星》

在夜幕中/  
有一轮赤色的月/

在山巅彷徨之人/  
顾自仰天落泪/  
滚落的泪珠 殷红如血/  
殷红如月色一般

20150628《回忆》仿《乡愁》

青春的梦是斑驳的胶片电影/  
只在孤单一人时无声献演/

青春的回忆是一种过期的甜蜜/  
仿佛剧终前最后的高潮/

再会时/  
回忆如走马灯一般匆忙转过/  
然后重生  
（应该是写给双花吧）

20150630 仿《短诗》

当所有的星辰都见证/  
我老去的时光/  
当所有的历史都回望/  
我曾经的辉煌/

我却安然地与你重逢/  
当你用笑容迎接着我 吾友 就像我们青春时那样/  
如澄空一般坦荡/  
大海一般包容  
（原诗本来就很适合哈洛克）

20150706 《打油》

有心人，悲欢离合总一场。  
无心人，冷看天地徒苍茫。  
忽相逢，惊鸿回眸对无言惘惘。  
缠一生，两处相随赴无常。

【无源视线】

I feel the eyesight  
But when I turn, it disappear  
Lost in (the) crowd, in the air  
Nowhere to find

I feel the eyesight  
Of NOWHERE  
With a little tension, but not fear  
It like a net open wide  
Lock me inside

Why birds fly  
Why they stay  
What is cage  
What is FREE  
Home or jail  
Or be lonely

I feel the eyesight  
Of you  
Bold and bare  
firm and straight  
As I trap myself in your heart

【How can I kiss goodbye】

How can I kiss goodbye  
My ever dearest friend  
With so many joys and pains we had  
With so much laugher and tear we shared  
How can I kiss goodbye  
My ever dearest Eden  
With so much love and sadness you gave  
With so many days and night I dedicated

And you know, my friend  
Happiness is far away in my dream  
While sadness is here in my heart  
But one day, things will change  
And I know, my friend  
I never say the word  
For which you long desire  
But one day, the word will come

Oh, so my ever dearest friend  
I won’t kiss goodbye  
I won’t beyond your sight  
I won’t lie to my own soul  
I won’t leave you outside

Oh, so my ever dearest friend  
Kiss me  
But don’t say goodbye

【The last love letter】

I sing the song. You wrote the lyrics.  
I write the story you told me last night.  
Give me a brush, I will paint your dream.  
Give me your hand, I will lead your life.

Let's wake up in the same morning.  
The merciful sunlight pours through the windows.  
I put on your hat. You were in my dress.  
Then we laugh, and let wrong things go on.

In the garden, grows your loving rose.  
On the old shelf, lies my favorite book.  
I recite the poem with all my passion.  
You gave me the flower most beautiful here.

The streets are lovely, and people are friendly.  
We open the door, when children all come in.  
They surround me with hopeful eyes .  
I tell them a story that end up with sorrow.

When seeds sprout,  
When flowers bloom,  
When leaves wither,  
When snow falls.  
When I am with you,  
When you were with me.  
When the story were told and told, to the end of the world.

I sang the song, and you wrote the lyrics.  
I wrote the story you told me last night.  
【I remembered the story you told me long time ago.】  
We were in a dream that would never wake up.  
We were hand in hand in our last bed.

2016.6.6 Sigma to Phi

I'm singing a lonely song,  
A song for the unknown black flower.  
It blooms silently on the moon.  
It bloomed and withered and died.

I'm singing a lonely song,  
A song for always sentimental you.  
I sing it days and nights,  
As I peep at you through the tiny window.

The black flower is on your hair.  
It adds to your deep sorrow.  
The sorrow of the past we can't turn back.  
The sorrow of a sin we always burden.

But it's not the time to regret.  
It's not the time to blame.  
We must turn back time,  
Even by stealing it from the God.

2016.2.18 我的天使

My fairy angel,  
My gentle angel,  
You're close, close, close, close.  
When you appear with shining light,  
When you speak like a tender song.

I wander days, wander nights,  
Live like dead, to find you.  
But there's no trace of you under this sky, until...

My fairy angel,  
My cruel angel,  
You're close, close, close, close.  
When you appear with burning flame,  
When you speak to judge my life.

Your face is pale, with slight remorse.  
Your hand is down , on my eyes.  
* The darkness surrounds me like a tide and then,  
I die

【虚无的王者】

On this bleak land, lives a lonely king,  
He is waiting for someone's coming.  
The red moon is shining, but its light is so weak,  
Can't expel the darkness in the king's heart.

On this dim land, wander the homeless people,  
They are waiting for someone to break the night.  
Their lives are too long to enjoy the peace of death,  
No way to escape from this cursed fate.

But the glimmer of hope never extinguishes,  
Like the tower on the land always stands.  
After thousands years of endless wait，  
A miracle suddenly comes.

Once the thunder appears in the sky,  
It brings the person long-awaited here,  
Once the king opens his heart,  
Love just arrives.

20150708《老妈今天只给我吃了十三颗荔枝但是我想吃更多》

红实三两颗，瓷白器中盛。  
旧时妃子笑，今日众人尝。  
去其粗陋壳，得其晶莹仁。  
甘汁蜜入心，餮食又何妨。

20150709《暑》

梅时祈天晴，暑时盼雨来。  
雨润田园翠，日照枝桠低。  
阴晴变我心，冷暖动我情。  
草木独自乐，瓜果依旧香。

20150826《滴水湖》

楼稀天际广，灯浅星宿明。  
秋湖纳盈月，滴水有闲情。  
  
【江南春——众生百媚】

埔：夜挑青灯独坐案，万卷江山历历在。忽闻佳音胜天籁，谁人帐外声声慢？  
漪：塞外冬寒已无奈，烽火不熄人更惨。不才只识丝竹语，一曲江南送君春。

【江南春 埔英作】

斜阳夕照陌巷深，闻到世外有佳人。  
期与佳人朱门外，穷词致君诉情长。  
纵知君心君不语，含思俯首转眸传。  
君知我心甚心欢，但待他日请红妆。

【江南梦 主题诗】

秀美江南春有梦，意气风发少年行。  
情浓一片山水绿，不变天地百年心。

2016.2.28

十字街头人如海，三月春光无限时。  
忽来一阵风迷眼，絮白如雪轻拂面。  
屏息而立恍定身，周遭俱静似时止。  
生死不过一息间，无为碌碌比蚁何？

2016.3.6

谁言苦行僧侣事，红尘浮华厄常在。  
世人多犯贪嗔痴，深陷泥潭不自哀。  
及时行乐只一梦，欲乱清心苦一生。  
不若快刀将麻剪，守得纯真驻人间。  
  
0916 近况

暑去秋来夜骤凉，薄衾无用寒病生。  
宿夜难眠惊醒早，昼咳不断如老翁。  
（衾的用法是错的……）

0918 忆故人

夜梦惊见不识颜，  
朝醒犹记半面身。  
中衣不更弃榻去，  
研墨四溅落笔颤。  
衣袖尽染不思捋，  
唯恐晨风吹影散。

【春日游园修改版】

春暮寒方歇，携母共游园。  
碧柳落镜湖，轻舟展微澜。  
远望山林翠，始察草色深。  
可惜花未醒，朵朵半遮颜。

【研究生毕业典礼】3.24

春暖花开期，学子毕业时。  
七载同窗情，终有离别日。  
从此踏征帆，再会未可知。  
临行两相勉，莫忘思源义。

【春天的痕迹 / 春景】 3.26

新木繁枝越栏杆，春华满目呈七彩。  
水车载歌街上过，被褥溢香窗外晒。  
市里喧嚣多问候，旧巷清宁鲜人来。  
姑婆三五门前坐，围织毛衣闲话开。

【归鸿】

《其一》  
烟台渺渺烟火熄，经年鸿雁无归期。  
空楼独望樽对月，豆蔻娇娥老成精。  
《其二》  
朝来梳妆无人赏，独卷玉帘扫秋黄。  
可怜院中菊正盛，与谁共酒话桑麻？  
《其三》  
江流无声北风紧。远岑被雪镜湖明。  
几枝香梅妆庭户，临窗独酌难解寒。  
《其四》  
清风拂柳柳愈青，杨柳依依似别时。  
今春复见去年春，今人不见去年人。  
《其五》  
碧叶连天六月池，蝉鸣愈噪黄昏荫。  
闲摇蒲扇数天星，天星化作你我心。  
《其六》  
烟台茫茫烟火明，惊上楼台迎归鸿。  
相望无言只相泣，月已上梢亦不察。

【趣】

《春游》  
绿染清溪岸，日暖万物苏。  
纵马过原野，迎风放纸鸢。  
取道上青山，静坐听泉鸣。  
日暮攀山头，但见夕阳红。  
《夏戏》  
裸足步溪青，玉手提蝉笼。  
奔走邻墙下，唤尔共戏耍。  
涉水采香莲，潜草扑青蛙。  
挥手抓流萤，闲坐争西瓜。  
《秋会》  
东篱可采菊，落叶满阶黄。  
待到月如镜，有邀客聚堂。  
丝竹弄不停，诗来词去忙。  
佳肴与美酒，乐醉又何妨？  
《冬礼》  
岁残殇满园，惟有梅花香。  
香花请入堂，堂里众人忙。  
案头置清酒，屏风多祥光。  
声色为何筹？庆礼即开场。

【诉衷情　赋殇】

清灵净地聚诸仙，杯酒赋轻弦。月寒误梦迟归，余兴也欢颜。  
曲未终，人却散，是何缘？樱澜既碎，梦归何所，长夜无眠。

【浣溪沙　公主赋】

举杯明月邀不来，泣问空灵何所在，故地重游独悲哀。  
忆往事重重不再，今门庭萧瑟心骇，孤歌对酒何人来？

【长相思】

三更半，短亭外。玉盘鸣蝉荷花毯，惟有人影惨。  
道相别，莫相惜，此去千里难言还，今时景犹在。

【渔家傲】

西山暮雪照天明，东湖碧水无涟漪。净空不见孤雁影，北风起，鹅毛忽坠漫天际。  
江亭一客杨柳枝，浩浩域中满回鸣。莫道独酌不解寒，捋清袖，聊把新雪作酒陪。

【虞美人　世外竹源】

竹拔秘境山两重，世外尘烟少。笛簧笙箫夜夜鸣，歌舞升平云袖遮天晓。  
醉走南桥月入杯，不省还无聊。花灯满溪何处最？笑语盈舟中流自逍遥。

【蝶恋花　秋日赠友】

细雨江南蜀地晴，两种性情总是秋日景。珠帘密坠天纱罩，日暮伶俜聊独吟。  
蜀阳雁剪西山斜，黄昏独坐蓦然有诗情。知音万里思无边，夕阳绝唱给君听。

【竹源续诗】

冷月何能找残席，伊人不见风随影。  
乌髻点簪孤自赏，花容照碎流水清。  
往昔诗酒共欢地，亡花开遍空悲情。  
忽见平地落天斗，祈问何处觅故灵。

【1月16日夜作】

花开不败花常在，竹源幽幽景常寒。  
犹忆年少轻狂事，不解忧愁却悠哉。  
今有寒景花犹在，无根花木何处载？  
我有归心无归途，空留满地花自开。

【《永遇乐》见绣子】

六月未暑，故友来沪，经年未见。相知多时，却未相识，只缘山川间。故友之来，皆因工作，些许闲暇探看。犹可惜，闲暇时短，多言难尽却散。  
夜色迷人，携游江畔，欲将青堤踏遍。高楼林立，一目难全，钟声忽况然。壮丽于前，怦然在心，长叹三声为赞。忽忆往，却又难言，独在心怜。

【伤别】

风去千年归，人离终不回。  
天涯各一方，四海同一时。

【清秋吟】

风清月满楼，花水一枝秋。  
浑然天地色，轻冷暖寒衣。

【牡丹艳】

牡丹艳，华漫天，一朵摘下置鬓间。  
潭水清，照红颜，蔽月云袖祈君怜。  
遥可望，近难见，不羁潇洒对莺燕。  
求不得，舍不得，一曲辛酸红尘湮。

【无题 – 清雨忽降泽旱城】

清雨忽降泽旱城，新街小雾草犹香。  
虽惜枝头绿渐稀，更喜秋高待菊黄。

【无题 - 清风明月能几何】

清风明月能几何，我待夜半向天歌。  
林幽潭静心落落，鸳鸟无吟相与卧。  
风坠水漾影澹澹，夜蝉轻鸣伴我和。  
清风明月能几何，无眠方怜梦又怯。

【无题 - 岸边飞鸟停】

岸边飞鸟停，理羽翎。  
水中鱼游弋，起涟漪。  
树下淡阴翳，曲轻吟。  
声声给君听，随梦栖。

【无题 – 子规声里芳菲尽】

子规声里芳菲尽，鸿雁不飞人魂销。  
西楼颙望无归迹，独卷夕帘怨迢迢。

【无题 – 山外骊歌应犹在】

山外骊歌应犹在，古道班马萧萧鸣。  
天公作泪长亭处，桂树枝头满晶莹。

【无题 – 寒露上窗寒雨绵】

寒露上窗寒雨绵，蝉鸣渐疏风声秋。  
霜染枫红林欲醉，漫漫迷途向何终？

【无题 – 芙蓉东水望西头】

芙蓉东水望西头，知君难奈几多秋。  
同池犹未可相近，一水脉脉两情愁。

【无题 – 焚尽相思无觅处】

疏篱烟影幔纱轻，铜鼎银樽酒色新。  
轻歌曼舞丝竹案，淡雅黄昏红叶天。  
红叶满案亦染愁，空闺独酌香渐销。  
焚尽相思无觅处，一番清雨绕庭秋。

 


End file.
